That I would be good
by jessiestar
Summary: Spencer is a preschool teacher who is unhappy with certain parts of her life so she is trying to hide from them then she meets Ashley who is hiding away in Ohio from her life. Spence can't stand the her but Ashley finds the unhappy teacher intriguing
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is a new story which I've been thinking about for a while and have hesitated posting as I still haven't finished 'I think I'm ready'. Anyway I hope you like it and if you do leave me a review please you lovely people.

Chapter 1

In a classroom full of over excited children stood a young blonde girl trying to control them but failing miserably. She was still new to the whole teaching thing and had no experiencing in keeping children calm 2 week before Christmas. As a final resort she thought that playing a game would help but a game of sleeping lions had turned into a wrestling game between a couple of 5 year old boys and man handling them was not an option unless she wanted to get fired. All avenues exhusting the tired, new teacher pressed play on the DVD player which soon launched an over produced christmas film. Within 30 seconds all of the children were sat quietly on the carpet gawping at the television. Normally she wouldn't use television as a distraction tool but as there was only 5 minutes until the end of school and she couldn't send out the children all riled up and violent. Finally the bell rang and he children exitedly jumped up grabbing their coats and snow boots.

Due to new rules at the school every child had to be signed for by a confirmed parent or guardian which annoyed every teacher at the school because it meant they had to stay behind even longer. Slowly but surely all the parents collected there hyperactive monsters and the only child left was Bailey Davies who sat on the wall next to his teacher calmly as if he expected his guardian to be late or not there at all.

"Hey Bailey shall we go wait inside where it's warm?"

"Yes pwease Miss Carlin" The little brown haired boy replied taking his teacher by the hand. As they headed inside they were stopped by a woman calling Bailey's name. Bailey spun and loosened his little hand from his teachers hand darting over to the girl that had been calling his name.

"Hey little dude come here" The girl with similar coloured hair to Bailey and the same chocolate eyes picked him and swung him around.

"Bailey come here please"

"It's ok I'm here to take him"The dark haired girl replied keeping hold of the little boy.

"I'm sorry but you're not on the list so I can't let you take him"

"Who are you?"The brunnette asked clearly annoyed.

"I'm Spencer Carlin who are you?"

"I'm Bailey's Aunt"

"Yer this is Ashwee"Bailey interrupted looking adoringly at his aunt.

"Well Ashwee I'll need to call Bailey's Mother"Spencer explained heading inside.

"Look if I was gonna kidnap a kid it wouldn't be Bailey....he's got too much attitude"Ashley joked tugging Bailey reluctantly following Spencer into the school and into what she assumed was Bailey's classroom. Spencer grabbed her chart with guardian details on so she could just get this dealt with.

"Aren't you a little young to be a teacher?"Ashley asked as she looked around the classroom.

"That's not really any of your business"

"Wow you're delightful I can see why they let you mold the young minds of tomorrow" Ashley scoffed.

"Miss Davie's isn't answering her phone" Spencer said ignoring Ashley's remark.

"Yea I could've told you that Miss"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Erm because you didn't ask"

"Look Miss Davies I can't let you take Bailey until his Mother confirms it's ok"

"Well I'm not staying here until Tuesday"

"Me neither"Bailey added clearly bored now.

"Tuesday?"

"Mommies gone on airplane in the sky"Bailey shouted while doing an airplane impression.

"My Sister is away until Tuesday which is why I'm here....I'm guessing she just forgot to call"

"Fine you can go...just be on time tomorrow please"Spencer finally gave in smiling at Bailey but changing her expression when her eyes met Ashley's.

"Thank you Miss Carlin and I'll see bright and early in the morning"Ashley said giving a huge smile to the clearly irrated pre school teacher as a parting gift. Ashley heading out of the classroom working in one last joke as she walked down the halls "Ok Bails lets go smoke some crack" Ashley said to her nephew as she giggled.

Spencer sighed and smiled to herself as she gathered her things to leave. She wanted to get out of the building as quickly as possible. It's not that she hated her chosen profession but with her house looking like a bomb site and there only been 2 weeks until Christmas. She climbed out of her jeep after pulling into her drive way and almost immediately when she remembered the stated that her house was in and the drive way was only the beginning. Various building tools and instruments scattetered the drive way and the same insanity continued well into the house.

"SPENCER IS THAT YOU?" A male voice called from amongst the mountains of crap.

"Yea....I'm in a room which looks like a bomb site...oh wait that's just the whole god damn house" Spencer snapped hating that her house was this way. From one of the holes in the wall popped a dishevled looking dark haired guy with the greenest eyes you will ever see. Spencer smiled as he walked closer to her.

"I promise it will be done before Christmas baby"

"Tyler.....I didn't even want this anyway and it happened. I mean we could've waited longer....you've only just moved in"

"Spence you know I just want to give you a great house" Tyler replied removing his shirt and wiping his brow with it. A move that would normally make Spencer weak at the knees but now she just saw the guy who still had a nice body but had destroyed her home.

"I had a great house Tyler.....you know what never mind"Spencer snapped annoyed by he situation and by her boyfriends pig headed stupidity. She had inadvertedly invited Tyler to move in with her and now she didn't know how to take it back. He has his own apartment but had spent the last year pratically living at Spencer's so she made a comment about him moving in and then the next week there were construction guys all over her lovely house which her Gran had left her.

"You're so ungrateful Spence"

"How do expect me to be grateful for something I didn't want?"Spencer yelled this time and headed straight out of the house knowing that she couldn't stay there.

Spencer pulled up outside an apartment block looking at the clock groaning to herself when she realised that it was now 11pm and she had to be at work for 7am. She let herself into the building and waiting by the front door.

"You know you could just tell him that you hate him and want him to leave" A tall guy said as he opened the door letting Spencer storm through.

"I don't hate him Aiden I just want my goddamn life back and my house"

"Look Spence you can't finish work go home, argue and then drive here to me every night for the rest of your life"

"Yes I can unless you have a problem with it?"

"I kind of do but I daren't tell you"Aiden laughed handing Spencer a much needed beer. Spencer filled Aiden in on her day and he did the same then she went off to bed in the same room she lived in while at College. She loved that Aiden was still her best friend even though they had been so much together and separately

Spencer always slept better at Aiden's than she ever did at home with Tyler and she was in a much better mood that she yesterday feeling that she can probably handle her class today but then as she pulled into the car park of South Elementry School she realised that today was parent helper day. This was the day that all teachers dreaded mostly because most of the parents were snobby know it alls who judged your teaching methods and slowly destroyed your soul. Spencer put on her best fake smile and headed to her class smiling and nodded where appropriate while considering what mystery ailment she could be struck down suddenly that would mean she could go home.

"Miss Carlin can I have a word?" The oversized, balding head teacher asked as he stared at Spencer's breasts quite clearly.

"Yes Mr Wall"

"I spoke to Bailey Davies' Aunt today and she said that you refused to let her take Bailey home last night"

"Well she wasn't on my list as a guardian so I was just protecting the child" Spencer replied smugly while thinking of the ways she could hurt the little bitch that grassed her up to the head teacher.

"Fair enough but sometimes common sense can be quite powerful"Mr Wall answered with one last look at her breasts which caused Spencer to check out of own chest to make sure she hadn't accidently put on one her sluttier tops which she hadn't. Walking into her classroom normally calmed Spencer as it was the one place that there were normally no complications, drama or life decisions just colouring and basic maths but today Spencer was met with a metorphorical kick in the face.

"Hey Miss Carlin" Ashley Davies' laughed from her seat next to where Bailey would be sat in the tiny child chairs.

"So you do own a watch?"Spencer asked trying to be nice but failing.

"Several actually"

"You're early and seem to be short a child"Spencer pointed out.

"I sold him on the black market...you shouldn't have trusted me"Ashley joked only to be met with angry blue eyes.

"Ok not funny...he's outside playing with all limbs and organs in tact...I swear" Ashley smiled holding her hands up in surrender attempting to get the up tight teacher to smile but failing.

"Well you should probably go join him" Spencer instructed and Ashley did as she was told not wanting to piss off the blonde any more than she already had by merely being there. Ashley headed outside and found Bailey hanging off the monkey bars upside down.

"Hey little man what does Miss Carlin like?"

"I don't know....she always looks sad"Bailey replied shocking Ashley with his observation. She knew the kid was intelligent but she was scared he may be a freaky genius or something.

"She drinks cwaffee"Bailey added after a while which made Ashley smile. She grabbed her nephew off the monkey bars and quickly walked down the street to the coffee cart, grabbing two coffees hoping that the hit of caffiene of gesture of kindness would make Miss Carlin smile or at least make this day go quicker. Ashley woould've laughed at you a month a go if you had said that she would be parent helper at her nephew's school today but she had learnt to expect the unexpected.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spencer had her class room ready for the day of hell and hoped her lesson plan would pass the test when it came to parents and annoying Aunties. Spencer just hoped that Ashley wouldn't lead the heckling and that she would just get through the day with her sanity in tact. More parents and children filled the room but the over eager guardian wasn't there but then Ashley spotted her running with Bailey in tow across the playground which did raise a smile on her face. Ashley and Bailey bounded into the classroom giggling earning a mean look from Miss Carlin.

"Guess the time keeping was a one off"Spencer said under her breathe to Ashley as she removed her jacket only to be greeted with a cop of coffee shoved in her face by the flustered brunette.

"What?"

"This is for you...you seemed tense and as I've gotta sit here all day and look at your moody face I thought coffee may help"Ashley explain making up some lame excuse. Spencer cautious took the coffee from Ashley and couldn't help but notice the other parents watching them then whispering.

"Don't worry Miss they're talking about me"Ashley whispered as she sat down next to Bailey and Spencer noticed that the other Mother's especially where giving Ashley strange looks but it didn't seem to bother the girl at all. In fact she just sat there happily talking to Bailey as if he were her equal which Spencer liked quite a lot.

"Good Morning Class South 6" Spencer said with all the happiness she could induce which was welcomed by her pupils who responded with guster and excitement "GOOD MORNING MISS CARLIN!!!!"They all screamed back including an over enthusiastic Ashley. The first part of the lesson was to make Christmas decorations to hang around the classroom which meant that the classroom now looked very similar to Spencer's own house but at least people were smiling here.

"Miss Carlin...Miss Carlin....look at mine"Bailey shouted above all the noise and excitement. Spencer walked over and inspected his Christmas decoration that he had created laughing at the amount of glitter that Bailey had managed to put on one star.

"Miss Carlin look at mine"Ashley laughed passing her attempt to Spencer who took it actually smiling. Spencer looked over the decoration and help in her laughter as she realised what Ashley had made.

"I thought I said to make something that reminding you of Christmas?"Spencer still eyeing the offering.

"Yes I understood the complicated instruction"

"But Miss Davies this is a cut out of a bottle of vodka with glitter on"Spencer pointed out blankly.

"Yea well that's what reminds of Christmas and call me Ashley"

"Aswee loves vodka but she can't have it anymore"Bailey explained clearly too clever for his own good earning himself a filthy look from Ashley.

"Thanks Bails"Ashley said under breath clearly annoyed.

"Sorree Ashwee"

"Well maybe Bailey you can give Ashley something else that will remind her of Christmas from now on...maybe something that will make her smile?Can you name me 5 things you can think of Bailey?"

"Santa, chocolate, toys, hugs and kisses?"Bailey answered after much thought and consideration.

"There you go Ashley try something new"Spencer smiled as she went to help another child. Ashley watched the blonde saunter off and thought of two of the options that Bailey offered that she would like to try with Miss Carlin. Ashley was stuck in Ohio for a while so she thought she might aswell make it worthwhile or at least fun.

**A/N Just a short chapter while I have time...let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews already and thank to the people that have read all my other stories like Gentry...you rock and happy holidays.

Chapter 3

Lunch time was only minutes away and Spencer couldn't have been happier about it. The parents were driving her insane and her mobile phone had been vibrating none stop with calls from Tyler which was something she didn't want to deal with. As the beel rang all the kids jumped up as normal scarmbling for their coats etc closely followed by the parents who were heading to the staff room for a free lunch. Spencer sighed with relief as her classroom became silent again dropping her head into her hands. Realising that the silence meant she would have to deal with the issues of her personal life and the boy that was taking over her world she opted for joining everyone else in the staff room.

As she wandered in she noticed the divide between the parents and Ashley but couldn't figure out why unless the old housewifes were just jealous of the girl's obvious beauty. Spencer headed over to Ashley handing her a coffee from the crappy machine.

"What's up with the stepford wives?"Spencer asked quietly as she took a seat next to Ashley who gratefully took the coffee. Ashley just shrugged her shoulders not wanting to discuss what ever it might be.

"Let's go outside and play"Ashley instructed.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Miss Carlin I know that stick isn't permanantly up your ass"Ashley smirked getting a dirty look from Spencer.

"I don't have a stick up my ass but I have to be professional"

"Fine your loss"Ashley replied as she got up and left the room leaving Spencer gobsmacked. The exchange hadn't gone unnoticed by the other parents or vultures Spencer thought to herself.

"Miss Carlin do you think it's appropriate having her around the children?"One of the more stuffy mother's asked with an dead look in once green eyes.

"What do you mean Mrs Jones?"Spencer asked genuinely intriguied as to why they were all keeping there distance from the pretty girl.

"She's bad news...she's just got in from L.A where she lived a rather free life"

"So?"Spencer didn't understand the problem in the slightest.

"Look she used to go to school with my sister and she is just bad news"The woman added trying to get her point across.

"Well it's a good job that we're all adults and don't listen to hear say"Spencer said making her way to her classroom away from the Mom's from hell. Spencer's classroom looked out onto the playground where she spotted Ashley playing a game of tag with the children and the smile on her face was enough to make Spencer smile all the way through to her core but her brief moment of bliss was rudely interrupted by her phone vibrating yet again. Knowing that she couldn't ignore Tyler any longer she answered her phone.

"Hello"

"Hello Spencer Dear"

"Hi Mom"

"I spoke to Tyler and he said you stayed at Aiden's again last night"

"Awww isn't that nice of him to help you keep check on me"

"Don't be like that Spencer he was worried about you and said you've stayed there nearly every night this week"

"Mom I'm an adult and I can deal with my relationship on my own"

"Apparently not...look Spencer you have something good with Tyler so stop messing it up"

"Mom he has taken over my life without my persmission and I'm not even sure I love him anymore"

"Don't be silly Spencer of course you do and you'll remember that when you come over for dinner"

"I'm not coming over for dinner Mother....It's a friday night and I need some space from Tyler"Spencer yelled and hung up knowing that it would be for the best now otherwise she would endd up saying something she regretted. Dropping her head in her hands from frustration Spencer wanted to scream outloud but her moment was once again interrupted but this time by Ashley.

"Parents are great"Ashley said getting Spencer's attention.

"You've clearly never met my mother"

"She can't be that bad........I mean she produced you" Ashley replied causing Spencer to blush rather frantically.

"Well you can have dinner with her tonight then"Spencer offered side stepping what she thought was a compliment.

"I'll give that a miss thank you"Ashley laughed.

"Yea me too"

"So what are you going to do instead?"Ashley pryed shyly.

"Probably avoid my own house and hide at my best friends house"

"Why you avoiding your own home?"

"Because my jackass boyfriend has taken over it and I can't get rid of him"Spencer replied having no idea why she felt the need to reply honestly to Ashley or at all.

"Have you asked him to leave?"

"No"

"Well that might be a good place to start"

"Thanks Doctor Phill but it's not that easy"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to upset him"

"Look I don't know or your 'boyfriend' but if you want something just ask for it"

"It's not that easy"

"Yes it is"

"Prove it"Spencer challenged.

"Ok....will come out with me and friends tonight?"Ashley asked with all the confidence in the world almost knocking the wind out of Spencer.

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm busy"

"No you're not"

"You're pushy"

"I'm just asking for what I want. Look I'll be at Gray tonight from 8ish so if you want to take control of your life I'll see you there if not have fun doing nothing"Ashley said as she took her sit noticing that the children were piling back into the room. Spencer had no idea how that conversation had just come about or how it had ended with her considering ditching dinner with her famnily to go out with some girl she hardly knew. Getting back into teacher mode Spencer continued the rest of her lesson trying to avoid the cocky smirk on Ashley's face.

The final bell rang signalling the end of the day and the beginning of the weekend. Everyone started leaving the classroom passing on pleasantries to Spencer for a great lesson. Ashley finally got up while been dragged by Bailey.

"Buh bye Miss Carlin"Bailey shouted with excitement.

"Bye Bailey have a nice weekend sweetie"

"See you later Miss Carlin?"Ashley asked as she stood directly in front of Spencer catching her off guard.

"Have a nice weekend Miss Davies"Spencer finally replied after gathering her composure. She didn't know if she would go to the club tonight but she when Ashley was stood that close to her she really wanted to.

Spencer didn't even bother going home after work as she was more pissed at Tyler than she was yesterday thanks to his private conversations with her Mother. She let herself into Aiden's apartment and helped herself to a beer. She took a seat at the island in the kitchen while she pondered what to do about tonight. Ashley had invited her out which was nice because since moving back to Ohio Spencer had lost contact with most of her female friends and she had no idea why. Aiden was the only friend she had from High School that she stayed in contact with and she loved him more than anyone.

"Hey roomie"Aiden shouted as he exited the bathroom having just had a shower.

"It's just temporary Aid"

"Spence I don't care how long it's for and I'd rather you be here with me than with that jackass"

"You're awesome"

"I know that"Aiden smiled grabbing himself a beer.

"Wanna go out tonight?"Spencer asked only getting a shocked look from Aiden.

"Erm you wanna go out?"

"Yea I mean I used to all the time"

"I know it was awesome but that stopped when you met Tyler"

"Trust me I'm aware that and now I'm asking for my life back"

"I'm not knocking this new attitude but where the hell has it come from?"

"Ashley"

"Who's he?"

"She is one of my student's Aunt's"

"Ooooh is little Spencer Carlin going back to her college years?"Aiden asked with a smirk.

"That was a one time thing and I was drunk"

"Haha ok let's go out and see this girl"

"It's not like that Aid plus she's totally straight"

"Yea a straight girl that has asked you out"

"She didn't ask me out....she just told me about this place"

"Go get dressed princess"

Dressed up and feeling good both Aiden and Spencer headed into the club that they used to frequent when they were in high school. Spencer had made an effort which was a rare thing these days but she looked good and felt confident in her skinny jeans and halter neck top which really set off her bright blue eyes. They fought their way to the bar and managed to get served without been asked for id.

"One vodka and canberry for the lady"Aiden passed Spencer the red drink and headed over to a spare table. Spencer was distracted as she looked around the room clearly searching for Ashley.

"Is she here?"Aiden asked.

"I'm not looking for her"

"Who you looking for then?"Aiden probed with a raised eyebrow.

"You're Mom"Spencer joked getting a filthy look from Aiden and a kick under the table.

"Very mature Carlin....what does she look like then?"

"You're Mom?"

"Smart ass....this girl"

"Oh erm...she has dark hair which is kinda curly and the deepest brown eyes that have like a gold tint to them....and a really nice smile..."

"Who has a nice smile?"Ashley interrupted as she slid in the booth next to Spencer who was now a bright red colour.

"I do"Aiden replied for her hoping that Ashley would believe the slight lie.

"You must be Spencer's boyfriend?"Ashley assumed suddenly looking quite glum but was met with laughter from the two best friends.

"Haha....defiantely not"Aiden laughed

"You could do worse"Ashley added smiling at Spencer who still looked embarrased.

"I'm Aiden"

"The best friend...I'm Ashley"

"The girl with nice eyes?"Aiden replied adding the last bit on to make Spencer cringe and also give her a little nudge in the right direction.

"Apparently so....so Spencer do you talk outside of the classroom?"Ashley queried turning her attentions to the bright red girl next to her.

"You two seem to be talking enough for all of us"Spencer replied kicking Aiden under the table making him yelp.

"Sorry I can go if you want?"Ashley offered feeling unwelcome.

"No you stay...I need to go pee"Aiden said getting up and leaving before either girl could argue.

"So you came?"

"Wow nothing gets passed you does it?"Spencer remarked not meaning to be so sarcastic or mean. Immediately noticing the hurt look on Ashley's face she tried to fix it.

"Sorry Ashley I'm an ass sometimes"

"I'm an ass most of the time"

"You seem okay to me"

"In small doses"

"I'll be the judge of that thank you"

"Why did you come?"

"Because you kind of made sense earlier"

"First time for everything"

"Plus I missed going out and partying with my friends well when I still had friends"

"What happened to all your friends?"

"I lost contact with a lot of them once I got with Tyler. I just stopped going out and seeing people"

"Sounds lonely"

"It is"

"Well I'm glad you came out Spencer"

"Me too...Can I get you a drink?"

"No I'm fine"

"Please it can be a thank you for getting me out"

"That's kind of you but I don't drink"

"Okay how about I buy you a coffee tomorrow?"Spencer offered clueless as to why she is pressing to spend more time with Ashley.

"I'm busy"

"No you're not"

"Ok pushy I'll be there"

"Cool....so why don't you drink?"

"I just don't"

"Okay that's cool.....shit"Spencer's eyes moved away from Ashley for the first time since she sat down.

"What?"

"Tyler's here"

"Really?which one?"

Spencer pointed out a bunch of guys and Tyler was stood in the middle drinking shots.

"He's cute"

"That's as deep as it goes"

"Ok seriously why the hell are you with him?"

"I met him in my last year at college...he was cute and kind plus my Mom loved him"

"Do you want him?"Ashley asked really looking at Spencer which made her feel quite nervous.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you look at him does you heart beat faster, do you feel like you just want to kiss no matter what you're doing...do you think about him when you're not with him?"

"No"Spencer replied sadly dropping her eyes aas if she were ashamed of herself.

"Does he want you?"

"I don't think so"Spencer answered with tears in her eyes which wasn't Ashley's intention.

"Well he should because from what I can see you're very wantable"

"That's not a word"Spencer giggled once again trying to avoid the compliment.

"Meh you get my point though"

"Can you sneak me out of here?"Spencer asked shocking Ashley.

"Yea where to?"

"Anywhere but here please"

Ashley did as instructed and grabbed Spencer's hand weaving through the crowd trying to avoid the crowd surrounding Tyler. Spencer kept head down and trusted that Ashley would guild her safely which was ner feeling for the young teacher as she rarelt trusted anyone least of all her boyfriend who was supposed to be having dinner with her parents. Once she felt the cool Ohio night air hit Spencer knew she was safe but Ashley continued pulling her to the car park and they finally stopped next to a black porche.

"I think we got out without being spotted"Ashley finally said slightly out of breathe.

"Thank you Ashley....I better text Aiden and call a cab"Spencer said fiddling with her phone that had 10 missed calls from her Mother.

"I don't think you need to worry about Aiden and you defintely don't need to call a cab"Ashley said spotting Aiden making out quite intensely with some girl outside the club.

"You don't need to give me a ride Ashley"

"I want to"

"You're stubborn"Spencer noted only getting a laugh from Ashley who was already opening the car door for her. Spencer gave in knowing she wouldn't win and climbed into the car grateful for the heated seats.

"So where is Bailey's Mom?"Spencer asked once she was warm enough to talk.

"She's gone to L.A"

"Why?"

"Erm....for our Dad's funeral"Ashley said not taking her eyes off the road. The reply shocked Spencer and she had to know why Ashley wasn't there too.

"Why aren't you there?"

"I'm not really welcome at family functions"Ashley confessed still not looking at Spencer.

"Why not?"Spencer probed a little further but trying her best not to upset her new friend.

"Look I'd rather not talk about it"

"Okay I'm sorry Ash....I just don't know anything about you"

"You're better off that way.....is this your house?"

"It was until Tyler took over it"

"Why did you wanna come here?"

"I needed some more stuff and I know that Tyler isn't here so I can do it with arguing for once"

"Do you want me to wait here for you?"

"You can go if you want or....."

"Or what?"

"You could come in if you want to?"Spencer offered knowing that this was probably the worse idea ever but she didn't want Ashley to go yet. Ashley climbed out of the car in sync with Spencer and they made their way up the cluttered drive way. Spencer opened the front door and the house was still a mess as assumed it would be.

"Sorry about the construction site look"

"Why have you let him do this?"

"He wanted to and I have a problem saying no to people"

"Hey you had no problem saying no to me when I wanted to pick up Bailey"Ashley joked.

"You could've been a kidnapper for all I know"

"I could be a murderer for all you know but you've let me in your house"

"I don't think you could ever intentionally hurt somebody"Spencer said as she gathered a few of her things together from boxes that were scattered around the house.

"You'd be surprised"

"Oh my god why are you so damn cryptic Ashley?"Spencer shouted not meaning to but she was getting annoyed with Ashley's passing comments with no explanation.

"Why are you mad?"

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"I'm talking to you right now crazy"

"You're such a child"

"You're funny when you're mad"Ashley said as she laughed at the blonde girl in front of her who was now looking a little flustered.

"Why are you laughing?"Spencer asked gettig more annoyed.

"Because you're waiving a pair of your underwear in my face" Ashley pointed out still laughing causing Spencer to throw the underwear at her.

"I normally buy a girl a drink before she throws her underwear at me"Ashley joked only getting a angry look from Spencer.

"So you do like girls'?"Spencer finally said catching on to Ashley's remark.

"Sometimes"Ashley responded knowing that her reply would annoy Spencer some more.

"Are you always this annoying?"

"Mostly yes but I save my really annoying stuff for people I like"

"Can I have my underwear back please?"Spencer asked putting her hand out for Ashley to pass them to her which she didn't do instead she ran off upstairs causing Spencer to chase her. Ashley hid around a corner in the dark house waiting for Spencer who final stumbled past her. Ashley jumped out grabbing Spencer making her scream.

"Fuck you Ash...that was mean"Spencer moaned still intertwined with Ashley.

"It was funny plus it made you smile"Ashley explained not wanting to let go of the taller blonde.

"I could get used to that"Spencer whispered not wanting to disturb the moment. Ashley used her free arm to push the stray hair off Spencer's face feeling her burning hot perfect skin beneath her fingers. Happy with the fact that Spencer hasn't flinched away Ashley took the next step and leaned in to kiss Spencer. Gentley pressing her lips against Spencer's she was shocked to find that Spencer was the first one to deepen the kiss pulling Ashley into her so their bodies were pressed together.

Spencer was glad that Ashley had made the first move as she had no idea how to do that. Kissing Ashley made Spencer feel like she had been shocked into life. Like she had been dead for the past 2 years and that Ashley had fixed her. She didn't want this kiss to end but the slamming of the front door made them shoot apart. Both girls stood in silence just looking at each other, both cursing whoever just entered the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you all had an awesome christmas and you got everything you wanted from santa. Thank you so much for the encouragment with this story and I'm stoked that you call like it so reading xxx

Chapter 4

Spencer stood completely still as they both listened for a clue as to who was down the the stairs. Finally a male voice that Spencer recognised boomed through the house as he called Spencer's name. She looked at Ashley apologetic eyes and walked down the stairs plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Tyler?"Spencer called back causing Ashley to shudder and snap back to reality.

"I'm so happy to see you baby"Tyler replied picking up Spencer and spinning her around in a bear hug. Ashley cringed as she watched the embrace from the top of the stairs and kicked herself for been so dumb.

"Yea me too"Spencer lied as he put her down both eyes settling on Ashley who stood shell shocked at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry I didn't know you had a friend here"Tyler noted with a friendly smile as he put out his hand to greet Ashley.

"Ty this is Ashley"Spencer said with no enthusiasm avoiding any eye contact with Ashley.

"Hi Ashley it's great to meet you....is that your car outside?"Tyler asked in complete innocence and with a very genuine smile on his face. Ashley shook herself out of the catatonic state she had been for the last few minutes and politely shook Tyler's hand.

"Yea you too Tyler and yes that is my car. I was just dropping your girl home...in fact I was just leaving" Ashley lied not really knowing why but forcing her way past the couple.

"Don't leave on my account"Tyler interrupted while holding Spencer's hand.

Ashley looked at Spencer to see if there was any hint that she wanted Ashley to stay a bit longer or that she wanted to leave with her but there wasn't so she took the hint and vowed to learn from her mistakes.

"Goodnight" Ashley snapped not even responding to Tyler's perfectly polite comment she just wanted to get out of there. As she climbed into her car and drove off Ashley immediately felt better but she couldn't help but be pissed at Spencer.

Spencer watched the door slam behind Ashley and automatically felt pangs of guilt for ignoring the girl she just kissed back and for lying to the boy she was supposed to love. Spencer wanted to leave with Ashley so bad but knew that kissing girls was just a bit of fun for her and that her life is easier with Tyler no matter how much he annoys her.

"Is she ok?"Tyler finally said after they had been stood in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Yea she was just in a rush to get back to her nephew"Spencer lied again so easily.

"That sucks....so do you wanna go make up properly?"Tyler asked kissing Spencer's neck in a suggestive manner.

Spencer didn't reply she just kissed him back as hard as she could almost as if she was trying to convince herself that this is what she wanted and what she craved with every inch of being.

Ashley rolled over and checked her phone for what seemed like the hundreth time that day and then mentally kicked herself for been such a girlie loser. She had stupidly text Spencer at 6am that morning asking if they were still on for coffee but after 6 hours of waiting she had had no reply which made her feel so dumb that she had now decided to delete the girl's number to stop any further idiot texts. She had tried to keep herself busy by taking Bailey to the park and to work on her tan while he played but her tan time was disturbed by a shadow blocking her sun.

"You better be Megan Fox or I'm going to be really mean"Ashley threatened without opening her eyes.

"I'm terrified really" A male voice replied with a giggle.

"You don't sound like Megan Fox"Ashley replied still not opening her eyes.

"Yea I don't look like her either"

Ashley finally opened her eyes as the intruder wasn't taking her subtle hints and was surprised to see Aiden stood over her.

"Definately not Megan Fox"

"Sorry to dissapoint you"

"You're not the first person to do that today...so are you stalking me?"

"Actually yes"Aiden smiled.

"Smart ass...so what you doing here?"

"My little brother is playing soccer over there and I spotted you here so thought I'd say hi and also ask what you did with Spencer last night"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you two leaving the club and she never came back to mine"

"You could see while that girl was practically climbing into your mouth?"

"Jealous?"

"Totally please be my boyfriend"Ashley deadpanned.

"Sarcasm noted and ignored....so what happened with you and Spence?"

"Nothing I dropped her at her house and her boyfriend came home then I left"

"She went home?"

"That's what I said pretty boy"

"But she wasn't talking to Tyler"

"Well she was last night"Ashley snapped but then quickly composed herself.

"But he was at Gray...."

"I know that's why we left"Ashley interrupted.

"He was at Gray kissing some chick"Aiden finished. Ashley digested the information but chose to ignore it as it was none of her business.

"Well that's something that Spencer will just have to find out for herself"

"But you like her"

"Nope we're just friends....well we're barely friends so I'm staying out of it"

"You're lying but that's fine...I'll just split them up myself"

"How you gonna do that?"

"I have no idea"

"Look Aiden I don't care...have a nice afternoon"Ashley said as she got up and headed towards Bailey. Ashley felt a rage growing inside her and she couldn't control it. She knew that she had kissed Spencer and that it was wrong but she didn't care. She did however seem to care that Tyler was blatantly cheating on Spencer but Ashley swallowed her anger knowing that she shouldn't get involved.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry the last chapter was short but as you can probably tell I write them and then post so I have to make time to update.

Chapter 5

Spencer had considered texting Ashley back but she felt so bad that she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had played the role of the perfect girlfriend all weekend and she almost seemed happy but this was a mask she was used to wearing around Tyler and her family a like. Spencer was really dreading this morning and was hoping that Bailey's Mother was now back from L.A so she wouldn't have to face Ashley but she had no such luck she thought as she watched Ashley walking into the playground with Bailey in tow. Spencer studied the girl from a far admiring her long flowing hair that almost glistened in the morning sun. Her perfect smile flashed as she giggled at Bailey obviously telling some sort of story or joke. Spencer shook the thoughts of Ashley from her head and batted away the memories of the kiss she shared with Ashley only 48 hours ago. Walking into the playground Spencer saw Ashley spot her and she considered just hiding inside but greeting the children was part of her job and her job was really the only thing she liked in her life.

"Hey Bailey" Spencer said as she approached them.

"Hey Miss Carlin"

"Hi Ashley" Spencer tried half expecting to be punched.

"Hello Miss Carlin" Ashley replied trying to hide any embarrassment that she still had from her unrequited text message. She was also trying to keep some of her ego in tact which was never normally a problem for Ashley Davies as girls' never said no and they never ignored her text messages no matter what the content may have been.

"Bailey why don't you go and ring the bell for me" Spencer instructed wanting to get Ashley alone just for a short moment. Bailey responded by darting off towards the bell leaving the two adults to stand and ignore each other.

"Miss Carlin…Seriously?" Spencer asked clearly annoyed.

"That's what all the other parents and guardians call you"

"You're not just a parent or guardian"

"Yes I am….Friday night made that very clear" Ashley snapped back going to walk away.

"You kissed me Ashley" Spencer whispered causing Ashley to scoff.

"And you kissed me back…..look it doesn't matter anyway. You have an adoring boyfriend who I'm sure would never hurt you, who you love dearly and would never hurt back. Who I am to come between such a perfect couple?" Ashley Spat trying to keep her voice down as the other parents approached.

"I didn't mean to do it and I would never deliberately set out to hurt Tyler"

"Shame the same can't be said for Tyler" Ashley replied immediately regretting the words that mindlessly flew out of her mouth. Knowing that she had accidently crossed an invisible line Ashley decided now was the best time to leave before she got too involved in this mess.

"Wait…Ashley….what is that supposed to mean?" Spencer asked as she walked after Ashley only to be ignored. Spencer watched as Ashley sped off in her car again leaving the blonde to spend the whole day trying to understand what her comment had meant.

For Spencer the day had dragged as she had been going over the words that Ashley had said before she disappeared that morning. Knowing that Ashley would be there to pick up Bailey any second she was not about to lose her chance to talk to Ashley again. As the bell rang and the children darted into the playground Spencer scanned the area for Ashley but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Hey Bailey is Aunt Ashley picking you up today?" Spencer asked bending down to talk to the small boy.

"Yea….she's probably late" Bailey answered not taking his little brown eyes off the truck he was playing with.

After waiting 20 minutes Spencer decided that she would need to call Ashley to see why she hadn't picked up Bailey. So she reluctantly dialed the number only to be met by a voicemail machine so she called again with no reply. Spencer had never been left with one of her pupils after school for this long before so she was clueless as to what she was supposed to do. Bailey was entertaining himself with crayons so she quickly called the head teacher who had already left so in true Spencer Carlin style she took things into her own hands. Luckily she had Bailey's address in case of emergencies which Spencer figured this situation would fall under.

"Ok Bailey I'm going to take you home"

"Awesome…will Aunt Ashley be there?" Bailey asked in excitement.

"I hope so" Spencer answered with a smile taking Bailey's hand and leading him to the car that her older brother had given her as a graduation gift much to her parents disgust. After a short drive Bailey happily pointed out his home and Spencer couldn't believe the size of the property while wondering how a single Mother the same age as her managed to afford such a building. Once the car came to a stop Bailey released himself and bounced towards the front clearly happy to be home. Spencer followed him to the large front door only to have her knocks ignored by whoever was in there. She could hear the music blaring so no matter how hard she knocked there was no answer. Bailey pulled her hand towards the back of the house and showed her that there was a back door that was open. Spencer walked in calling Ashley's name but still had no reply just like when she called her cell. Bailey had positioned himself in front of the television and seemed quite content so Spencer angrily walked up the stairs following the music and finally found the door that was containing the sounds. She tried knocking but knowing this was useless she just walked in. Scanning the huge room her eyes finally found a sleeping Ashley on the bed wearing only underwear and a t-shirt. Spencer turned off the music with the remote that was on the floor and called Ashley only to be ignored.

"Ashley…you awake?" Spencer tried again as she got closer but as she approached the bed she realized that Ashley was out for the count and had been assisted by the bottle of tequila that lay empty beside her. Spencer panicked and ran towards the sleeping girl shaking her floppy body while feeling for a pulse which was thankfully there. After some more shaking Ashley began to stir and slowly opened her eyes to see a highly emotionly Spencer above her.

"Are you ok?" Spencer practically yelled at a sluggish Ashley.

"Are you?" Ashley replied with a drunken smile.

"I thought you didn't drink?"

"Yea well shit changes…why are you here anyway?" Ashley asked in a slurred tone still lying Spencer's arms.

"I was bringing your Nephew home"

"Shit…Bails…is he ok?" Ashley zapped to life when she remembered her responsibilities to the little boy that she loved dearly.

"He's fine. He's downstairs watching t.v"

"Thank you" Ashley finally said clearly feeling bad.

"I did it for Bailey not for you" Spencer said finally letting go of Ashley and standing up followed by a stumbling, clearly still drunk Ashley.

"You can go…..I'll go take care of him"

"You're drunk"

"And you're smart" Ashley giggled.

"You can't look after Bailey in this state"

"What do you suggest then Miss Carlin?"

"Go have a shower and I'll watch him for you"

"You don't have to do that"

"I want to" Spencer smiled kindly resulting in a beaming smile from Ashley. Spencer was pissed at Ashley for been so selfish and irresponsible but she could see the sadness in her eyes and she felt bad for her.

Spencer had managed to navigate her way around the kitchen as she put together a meal of fish sticks and fries together. He seemed to enjoy it and they were shortly joined by a slightly less drunk Ashley fresh from her shower wearing only her boxers and a vest. Spencer used every once of strength she had to keep her eyes off the girls' body. This struggle didn't go unnoticed by Ashley who flashed Spencer a flirty smile which made the taller girl blush.

"Hey Buddy I'm sorry I wasn't there to pick you up from school" Ashley started her apologies and hoped that Bailey wasn't mad at her.

"That's ok Aunt Ashley you can't help getting sick"

"Yea I told Bailey that you had a tummy bug and that you had called me to tell me to bring him home but I forgot" Spencer explained before Ashley ruined the slight lie she had made up.

"Hey Bailey why don't you grab a juice box and go watch some t.v" Ashley instructed.

"You didn't have to lie for me"

"Would rather I tell him that his Aunt that he idolizes was actually a drunken mess who was passed out in her underwear hugging a bottle of tequila?"

"I guess not…Thank you Spencer"

"Hey you called me my actual name"

"It seemed like it might be a good time to stop been an ass" Ashley confessed.

"So what happened?" Spencer asked hoping that Ashley wouldn't avoid the question.

"I call my Sister to give her the daily Bailey update but my Mother answered her cell"

"So?"

"So she insisted on reminding me that it's my fault my Dad's dead and that she wished it was me that had died that day….she's right though Spencer…..I wish it had been me too" Ashley explained fighting back tears and clearly feeling rather vulnerable. Spencer ignored her head and hugged the vulnerable girl in front of her making the tears full freely. Spencer held Ashley while she sobbed and let out the sadness that was obviously consuming her. After a while Spencer pulled away wiping the tears that had soaked Ashley's beautiful face. She traced her fingers over Ashley's perfect features, following the lines of her face, her fingers burning from the contact giving Spencer the same feeling throughout her body that she had felt when they had kissed.

"Look I don't know what happened to your Dad and hope that one day you'll tell me when you're ready but what I do know is that you're a good person who deserves to be here as much as anyone. You have people that clearly want you around so ignore your Mother and listen to the people that want you around" Spencer said as she gazed into Ashley's eyes.

"Are you one of those people?" Ashley asked praying the answer was yes.

"Apparently so" Spencer admitted getting a smile from Ashley. Once again their moment of serenity was interrupted by Spencer's phone ringing out. Spencer carefully stepped away from Ashley as if she was trying not to break the fragile girl. Looking at the caller i.d she knew that she didn't want to take the call but had to.

"Hey Tyler" Spencer said into her little phone.

"Yea I know I'm late but I'm with somebody who needs me right now and I need to be here for them" Spencer replied to an obvious question making words very clear so Ashley could hear them as she was clearly eaves dropping.

"I'll be here as long as she needs me Tyler……yes even if it means staying the night"

"Ok bye" Spencer hung up her phone and turned to Ashley who was pretending to read something on the refrigerator.

"You can stop pretending that you weren't listening now Ashley" Spencer announced making Ashley jump.

"You can go if it's going to cause problems"

"I'd rather stay if that's ok?"

"Of course it is"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ashley had managed to get Bailey to bed without having to explain why his teacher was still at his house and why his own Aunty wasn't there to pick him from school. Ashley turned off the hall lights and headed down the stairs. Spencer was mindlessly staring at the vast amount of dvds that lined the living room walls trying to pick a movie to watch but was having no luck because her mind was all over the place.

"Spencer I'm ok now you can go you know" Ashley lied making the blonde girl jump slightly. Ashley was far from fine and still pretty far from sober dispite the amount of coffee that Spencer had made her drink.

"We've been over this and I'm staying....anything could happen to Bailey and you're in no state to drive and stuff" Spencer replied with her own lie knowing she wanted to be there even if Ashley were perfectly fine.

"What about Tyler?"

"He's a big boy and I'm rarely there anyway"

"That's strange" Ashley said without meaning to.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm assuming you love him and you clearly want to be with him but so far all I've seen you do is avoid him" Ashley noted hoping that Spencer didn't get mad.

"It's complicated"

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions"

"Well you avoid giving me the answers so it would be easier just to answer them because I'm quite persistant"

"Are you always this annoying?"

"Are you?" Ashley threw back with a smirk.

"Things are going to get better with me and Tyler....you know with Christmas around the corner and stuff....it's just that I like my space and he's invaded it...plus I like hanging out with Aiden..and well.." Spencer had a bad case of verbal vomit which Ashley couldn't help but find adorable mostly because had neglected to actually say that she loved Tyler.

"Ok forget I asked...do you want a drink?" Ashley interrupted grabbing a bottle of wine which Spencer took off her.

"So what was with the no drinking thing the other night?" Spencer asked as she placed the bottle back on the wine rack making a point out of the bottle.

"Excuse me Miss Carlin but I'm not answering personal questions if your not...that's not fair"

"Ok that's a fair point.....how about we each get to ask 3 personal questions and we have to answer?" Spencer suggested after a slight pause.

"Deal" Ashley answered putting out her hand for Spencer to shake and grabbing which she did.

"I'm going first....Have you kissed a girl before?"Ashley asked excitedly causing Spencer to roll her eyes.

"Yes"

"Details please"

"When I was at college I had a girlfriend before I met Tyler then things got messy so it ended"

"What do you mean by messy?....by the way this is a sub question not a main one I still have two left"

"My parents didn't agree with our relationship...well my Mother didn't anyway so I ended it and then my Mom introduced me to Tyler. I wasn't taking it seriously, I was still fooling around, then college ended and I just stayed with him because it kept the peace" Spencer explained getting upset by her own story.

"Do you ever hear from the girl?"

"Nope I broke her heart and she hated me. Anyway you are asking too many questions"

"Ok shoot"

"Why did you tell me you don't drink?"

"Because I'm meant to be cleaning up my act"

"Details" Spencer added with a smile mocking Ashley for her neverending questions.

"It's really cliched so don't laugh"

"Promise"

"My parents were never really around and then when I was 16 my Dad brought Kyla home and told me she was my sister. Well half sister, he had had an affair with some woman who had died so she had to come live with us. Once Kyla turned up I felt more ignored than ever so I started hanging out with the muscians down the clubs, I got into drugs for a while and I was pretty much drunk or high for about 2 years. In that time I missed Bailey being born, I fucked up school and missed out on College. My Mother hated me and then kicked me out but my Dad got me my own apartment and gave me money behind my Mom's back but I just threw it back in his face by pissing it away on drugs and booze"

"What changed?"

"Ermm...I met Taylor and she helped me sort everything out. I stopped drinking, I stopped drugs, I got a job and then I finally got to meet Bailey and he changed my world. Everything was great because of Taylor" Ashley was getting quite emotional going over her life and it suddenly hit her that she was telling all this to a complete stranger.

"You don't have to carry on if you don't want to Ash" Spencer offered placing her hand on Ashley's.

"I hate talking about it"

"Then don't it's fine. I don't need to know everything at once....we have loads of time for that plus you have two more questions to ask me"

"Have you ever been in love?" Ashley didn't care about tact any more she just wanted to know if Spencer loved Tyler.

"No" Spencer answered simply and without hesitation. The simple reply shocked Ashley and for once she didn't know what to say.

"Then why are you with him?" Ashley knew she was probably pushing her luck but she wanted to know why somebody would make themselves miserable.

"Because it's easier"

"You're making yourself miserable because it's easier?"

"I'm not miserable"

Ashley looked at Spencer for a while and realised that she wouldn't get anywhere with Spencer this way so decided to drop the topic. She was tired and drunk so now was definately the time to call it quits.

"Ok...I'm sorry I shouldn't make assumptions about you when I don't know you but Spencer some times you just need to forget about making everybody else happy and be selfish"

"I'm tired... I should probably go home"

"I thought you were staying?" Ashley asked confused.

"I don't think I can stay here" Spencer replied as she stood up to get her bag only to be followed by Ashley.

"Why not?"

"I just can't"

"You have to answer"

"Why?"

"Because that's my last question...Why can't you stay here?" Ashley asked standing directly in front of Spencer in the dimly lit hall way.

"I can't stay because I'm scared that if I'm around you any longer that I won't be able to control it" Spencer confessed trying to get past Ashley and only just succeeding.

"Can't control what?"Ashley shouted as she watched Spencer leave only to follow her outside. Spencer was fiddling with her car keys as Ashley caught up with her.

"Spencer...wait...what can't you control?" Ashley asked again blocking the car door much to Spencer's annoyance.

"I can't control the need that I have to kiss you whenever I'm around you"

"You don't need to control it Spencer........I want to kiss you" Ashley replied pushing some of Spencer's hair off her face feeling quite confident.

"I can't hurt Tyler....I'm sorry"

"Damn it Spencer...you're not happy with him and you never will be"

"Ashley I need to go"

"Fine go.....I'll see you tomorrow"

Spencer smiled and got in her car quickly driving off so that Ashley could see her tears of frustration. She wanted Ashley so bad but refused to hurt somebody that she was practically already using to make her life seem normal and perfect.

Ashley stalked back into her house grabbing her cell phone from the side dialling a number.

"Yea hi can I have the number of Aiden Dennison please"

"Great put me through" Ashley demanded as she paced her house.

"Hi Aiden It's Ashley"

"How did you get my number?"

"Information stupid...look I'm calling about what you said at the park"

"Yea"

"I wanna help break them up"


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all again for the reviews xxxx

Chapter 7

Spencer had gone straight home after leaving Ashley's even though it took all of strength to not turn around to go back there. She knew that telling Ashley that she wanted to kiss her was a mistake because she recognised that hopefully look in her mesmerizing eyes. Spencer couldn't wait for the Christmas break so she could have some time to put this behind her and carry on with her life. As she pulled up to drive she noticed that Tyler's car wasn't on the drive way and the house looked deserted which was a change but then again it was 11pm.

Walking through her building site of a house Spencer couldn't help but think about what Ashley had said to her about being selfish which was something she had never really done. Making her parents happy was always a high priority for Spencer but they never really showed the same consideration especially her Mother. Moving her from state to state made Spencer's teenage years a living hell but then she met Aiden and he made it all better which is why she keeps him around dispite his pure hatred for her boyfriend. At first she thought it may have been jealousy but Spencer knew it ran deeper than that but Aiden always kept the bad stuff from her. Picking up her cell phone Spencer rang Tyler to find out where he was only to get no answer which annoyed her more than anything. She eventually gave up on the day and went to bed hoping that tomorrow would be a better day or least less stressful.

Arriving at school Spencer knew she would have to deal with Ashley and had already decided to use to denial her main tactic. She watched as Bailey ran into the play area followed by a hungover looking Ashley. Spencer admired the girls fantastic figure that was truely complimented by the skinny jeans she was wearing. Remembering where she was and who she was looking Spencer composed herself and put on her best teacher face.

"Hey Miss Carlin" Ashley greeted with a hug smile on her face which caught Spencer off guard after what had happened last night.

"Ermm hi Ashley how you doing?" Spencer replied not really knowing what to say to the bright and bubbly girl in front of her.

"Yea I'm great thanks....Bailey's Mom will be doing the school run from now on so I'm officially excused from getting up at the ass crack of dawn"

"You not a morning person?"

"Apparently not but I find that copius amounts of coffee helps" Ashley replied holding her starbucks cup up for Spencer to see although the girl just looked confused.

"So you around for the holidays?"

"I think I'll be around for some of it, you know for Bailey but then I might go stay with some friends in New York for new year"

"I hear it's amazing there on new years" Spencer finally said rather lamely she thought to herself as she searched Ashley's happy expression for any emotion other than what could only be described as cheer.

"Yea...anyway I've gotta go meet a friend. Have a nice holiday Miss Carlin" Ashley gave a slight wave to Spencer and then one to Bailey as she got into her car speeding off leaving Spencer speechless. She didn't know how she felt about Ashley's apathy, in a way it made things easier but it made Spencer consider the fact that maybe Ashley just wasn't that interested. Either way Spencer wasn't happy and she was more confused now than she was last night as she sat at home wanting Ashley but waiting for her boyfriend that never came home.

The end of school finally arrived which meant a few weeks off for Spencer and also the joy of Christmas. She watched as one after another parents arrived for the children and she secretly prayed that nobody came for Bailey again so she could take him home and talk to Ashley but she spotted his Mother that she had only met a few times. She looked similar to Ashley but more all american and less sexy.

"Hey little man come here" Bailey's mother called as she spotted the young boy who had clearly missed his Mother.

"Hi Miss Carlin sorry I'm late but my plane was delayed" Miss Davies said as Bailey climbed all over her.

"Don't worry about it"

"Yea Ashley didn't come at all yesterday"Bailey added with a giggle.

"What?"Miss Davies added clearly annoyed.

"Yea she was sick so I just took Bailey home. Did Ashley not tell you?"

"I haven't seen my sister yet but I may kill her when I do"

"I don't want to get involved but she was quite upset so maybe save the anger for another time" Spencer suggested.

"Oh God have you two...you know"

"No...we're just friends....well we're not even friends really. I have a boyfriend" Spencer answered feeling quite embarrased.

"Okay well have a nice holiday Miss Carlin"

"Oh Miss Davies... Bailey has left his Christmas gift in the classroom"

"Please call me Kyla...Bails go grab you Christmas gift please so we can go home and hurt Aunt Ashley" Kyla said with a smile getting a high five from her son.

"Ok Kyla...have a nice holiday and you be good Bailey"

"Bye Miss Carlin"

Spencer watched as the small family walked off and hoped that Kyla didn't think anything did happen between her and Ashley. Getting into her car to head home Spencer was stoppsed by her cell going off again looking at the caller i.d she rolled her eyes.

"Glad you're alive"

"My phone died baby"Tyler moaned into the phone clearly expecting the verbal bashing.

"Then why did it ring out?"

"I don't know sweetheart"

"Where were you?"

"I stayed at my place...figured you weren't coming home"

"Well I came home because I missed you which you would've known if you had answered your goddamn phone"

"Look I'm sorry Spencer....how about I come over tonight and we can do something?"Tyler offered more out of duty than dedication.

"Sure...meet you at mine"

"Love you"

"Yea you too" Spencer lied as she dropped her phone hating herself for been so stupid and gullible but her self pity was interrupted once again by her cell ringing making her roll her eyes again.

"Hello"

"Hi Honey where are you?"

"I'm trying to leave work Mom"

"Well you're supposed to be meeting me at the mall remember?"

"That doesn't sound like something I would agree to"

"Well I left a voicemail on your machine at home...I guess if you were there rather than at Aiden's then you would get your messages"

"Leaving a voicemail on my machine doesn't mean that I've agreed to something"

"Well I'm here waiting for you so you may aswell come now"

"Why do you want to meet at the mall?"

"So we can go Christmas shopping together like we used to"

"Have you not heard of amazon?"

"Look Spencer I haven't seen you and I would like to so we can make arrangements for the holidays"

"Alright....fine I'll come but I'm not staying long"

"Wonderful I'll be at the front"

Spencer wanted to scream in frustration but the few parents, teachers and pupils on the premisis stopped her but only just. She headed over to the mall where she was meant to be meeting her Mother for their mystery shopping trip but Spencer was already dreading the outting and really just wanted to hide away from the world. Walking into the over lit building she spotted her Mother stood beneath a sign for a store but this wasn't any normal store this was a bridal store. Spencer felt the anger and dread building inside her and she tried to push it down.

"Spencer sweetie...finally"Paula moaned as she air kissed her daughter.

"Yea well I'm here now... so where do you wanna go?"

"Well I was thinking we could just pop in here....just to look not that there will be a reason why you should look" Paula replied clearly knowing something that was surely going to make Spencer's life more painful than it already was.

"Jesus Christ Mother....is Tyler going to propose?"

"Don't swear and I'm not giving away the surprise"

"Well considering we're standing outside a bridal shop a week before Christmas I would say you've already given away the surprise"

"I'm sorry Spencer but I was so excited and so is Tyler"

"This is ridiculous"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want marry him...I don't even think I ever want to get married"

"Don't be silly of course you do...every normal girl wants to get married"

"Well colour me abnormal because I have no inclination to get married" Spencer yelled as she stormed off leaving her mother dumbfounded outside the bridal shop. Spencer power walked back to her car huffing and puffing at the joke that is her life hoping that her one saviour was at home or at least willing help her forget that everything sucks this much.

"Hey Spence"

"Aid my life has become a joke in the past week and I need saving please"

"What's happened?"

"Oh I just met mommy dearest to do some shopping and she decided to let me know that Tyler is going to propose to me"

"What?"

"Yea she tricked me into meeting her and then made me meet her outside a bridal shop"

"Wow she just gets crazier"

"Can I come over?"

"Erm not right now but I'll meet you at Gray in an hour?"

"Ok strange boy....I guess I'll go home....oh wait I don't have a home because my so called boyfriend has taken over it and turned it into a fucking bombsite. Oh yea and then there's Ashley...."

"What about Ashley?"

"She's acting all ok and fine....but I told her that I couldn't be around her last night and then today she was all fine and cool and hot...."

"Maybe she was just trying to save her pride"

"Or maybe she was using me to entertain herself while she was here"

"Look you focus on driving and we'll discuss Ashley later....oh by the way look hot when you meet me" Aiden added as he turned laughing to the other person in his apartment.

"Dude she so likes you" Aiden shouted as he high fived Ashley.

"How can you tell?"

"Trust me I speak great girl thanks to Spencer but there is a slight issue that may work in our favour"

"What?"

"Tyler's going to propose to her"

"What? How's that a good thing?"

"Well she's already screwing about it plus she doesn't really believe in marriage"

"This is madness" Ashley exclaimed as she took another sip of her beer not really understanding why she was getting involved in this mess.

"Look I love Spencer and I just want her to be happy which is never going to happen unless she finally gets rid of this loser. I know you like her Ashley so you can either come to Gray tonight or just give up"

"I'll see you there" Ashley finally said leaving the apartment calling her sister as she got into her car.

"Hey Little Sister"

"You're dead" Kyla snapped straight away.

"I've missed you too"

"You didn't show up to pick up Bailey from school?"

"Who told you that?"

"Bailey but don't worry his teacher tried her darndest to cover for you. Oh yea stop fucking his teacher please"

"I'm not fucking her...trust me when I say that. She just helped me out and I'm sorry about Bailey but Mom really upset me"

"Did you drink?"

"Yes but I went straight to AA today and I have a sponser here now. I'm sorry Ky I know you trusted me and everything"

"Look don't worry about he's fine and his teacher said how great you are with him"

"Let me make it up to you?"

"How?"

"Let me take you out tonight?"

"Ash I have a child I can't just go out whenever I feel like it"

"Yes you can I've arranged with Tanya to look after him so you have no excuse plus you've had a tough few weeks so you deserve it"

"Ok as long as you don't drink"

"Promise"

3 hours later and Spencer had made herself feel better with a bottle of wine and nice make up. She was heading into Gray to meet Aiden who was sat at the bar already chatting up a girl who Spencer recognised from around town.

"Hey sexy...wanna buy me a drink?" Spencer whispered to Aiden making him smirk.

"Sure but do you promise to put out?"

"Oh yea for sure" Spencer giggled as the girl scampered away.

"Smooth Carlin....what you drinking?"

"Everything"

"Apparently so...hey Joe can I get two vodka and cranberry please" Aiden ordered passing one to Aiden.

"Oh my god"Aiden said quite loudly. Spencer followed his gaze to where Ashley and Kyla were walking into the club.

"Shit...did you arrange this?" Spencer asked angrily pointing towards the two sisters who looked as if they were having the same conversation.

"That's Kyla"

"Yea it's Ashley's sister"

"That's the Kyla.....from high school" Aiden explained as every emotion rushed through his veins.

"You didn't say she had a sister"

"She didn't go to our school and they never got on"

"Well lets go say hi" Spencer said dragging her best friend over to the Davie's sisters.

"Hey Guyssssss....apparently you both no Aiden here" Spencer slurred not picking up on how pale Kyla had gone all of a sudden.

"Aiden....it's been a while" Kyla said firstly ignoring Spencer.

"Yea....you look great Kyla" Aiden replied genuinely.

"Hey Spencer why don't we go get some drinks?" Ashley asked picking up on the 'leave us alone vibe' that both Aiden and Kyla were giving off.

"So you're drunk?" Ashley noted once she was away from her sister and Aiden.

"You're smart"

"What's up?"

"Nothing"

"Liar"

"Tyler's going to propose to me" Spencer announced clinking two glasses together in faux celebration.

"Congratulations"

"Congratulations?"Spencer asked confused by the other girls reaction.

"An engagement is a good thing right?"

"Yea..you're right...I just can't wait"

"Thanks for trying to cover for me today"

"What do you mean?"

"Kyla said that Bailey dropped me in it about yesterday but she said that you made a very noble effort to defend me"

"Yea I didn't think she believed me but I'm lame at lying so it's not my fault"

"So why aren't you at home with your soon to be fiance?"

"He's busy with work stuff"

"Liar"

"How do you know I'm lying?"

"Because your eyes flicker like crazy when you lie....just a little but I noticed it the other day"

"What else have you noticed?"

"That when you're nervous you play with your fingers"

"What else?"

"You watch my lips when I talk"

"I do not"

"You so do....look you're doing it now" Ashley giggled pointing out with her fingers.

"Well you have nice lips" Spencer confessed without even realising the words had left her mouth but she didn't feel embarrased or regretful that she had said it.

"My lips are very happy that you've noticed" Ashley smiled.

"Good I'm glad....so what's the deal with those two?"

"You don't know their saga?"

"Well I met Aiden just after they broke up...in fact we went on a date"

"You two dated?"

"No we went on one date that my brother set up and it was horrible but that's how I met my best friend. Anyway he told me that she just left and cut off all contact with him" Spencer explained as she watched her best friend interact with Kyla.

"They were great together but we moved a few towns over and she thought it would be best for Aiden to move on so she called it off. She was heartbroken but she thought she was doing the best thing for both of them"

Spencer suddenly realised that she wasn't listening to a word Ashley was saying because as pointed out by Ashley she was watching her perfect lips as she spoke.

"Earth to Spencer....hey pretty girl" Ashley shouted waving her hands about trying to get Spencer's attention.

"I'm sorry.....I just"

"What?"

"I really want to kiss you" Spencer announced once again with no regret which mostly induced with ducth courage.

"Then kiss me" Ashley encouraged moving closer to the girl that she had spent the last few days constantly thinking about. Spencer leaned in and pressed her lips against Ashley's tasting the sweetness of her lipgloss, taking in the bubble gum scent of her hair. Spencer didn't want this kiss to end but whoever was pulling on her arm had other ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for slight delay but a girl has to work xx

Chapter 8

"We need to leave" Aiden yelled above the music still tugging on Spencer's arm getting a confused look from the girl who was only seconds ago enjoying a kiss.

"Erm...Aid...do you mind?" Spencer yelled back angrily.

"Sorry Spence but we need to leave" Aiden said looking over to the other side of the club. Spencer followed his gaze and spotted Tyler over the otherside of the bar with his friends drinking and laughing. Spencer didn't want to leave in fact she wanted to find out why her boyfriend was here and not at home. Spencer ignored Aiden still tugging on her home and took advantage of her dutch courage which was the fuel steering her over to Tyler.

"Hey Honey" Spencer shouted over the noise of the club getting a very startled look from Tyler.

"Sweetie....erm I...you didn't show up" Tyler replied calmly trying to take Spencer away from his friends.

"Neither did you otheriwse you wouldn't be here"

"Well the guys called and I wanted to come party plus my girlfriend seems preoccupied at the moment"

"You know what I am pre-occupied Tyler because my jackass boyfriend has destroyed my house without even asking me so I'm having to find ways to not not be in my own home!!"

"Hey you said I could stay and I assumed you wanted me there"

"Yea I said you could stay but I didn't mean forever"

"That's your problem Spence...I think about forever and I think about it with you but you don't...at all. I mean you act like you care but I can see through it now....you stopped caring along time ago and I tried...fuck did I try but nothing worked"

"When did you try Tyler?"

"I asked you to stay with me when we finished college, I followed you to your home town, I asked you to be with me, I ask you to move in and I was even going to ask you to marry me" Tyler shouted clearly upset or angry either way Spencer didn't expect the emotion that he was showing and she didn't expect to suddenly feel guilty.

"I wanted all of those of things when I first met you but I've grown up since then Tyler"

"Look come home with me and we can work this out...I really want to work this out with you Spence. I know I should've stayed at home waiting for you but I knew that you wouldn't show"

"Sorry Tyler but I can't deal with this now...." Spencer suddenly became very aware of all the people stood around them especially Ashley who was still stood not far away speechless and motionless. Spencer turned to look at her and they shared a look that Spencer didn't fully understand but she knew that she wouldn't be going home with Tyler tonight. Tyler watched the look between Spencer and the brunnette girl that he remembered from the other night and the penny dropped in his head.

"You're fucking her" Tyler practically screamed making Spencer jump out of her daze.

"No I'm not" Spencer answered back rather lamely.

"Spencer I thought you got over that gay thing when we got together....is she why you're acting up?"

"Acting up?Fuck Tyler I'm not a naughty child I'm a fucking adult and no I'm not fucking her and no she isn't why I'm questioning our relationship"

"Don't lie to me Spencer... the way you just looked at her....I've seen that look before and it was never at me" Tyler was getting really upset now and Spencer had no idea what to do.

"Dude your girlfriend's a dyke" some random friend of Tylers laughed causing Tyler to stalk off leaving Spencer stood in the middle of a bar with nearly every set of eyes on her. Aiden took her to a booth away from prying eyes shortly followed by an almost speechless Ashley. She didn't want to cause this much drama, she just wanted some fun and now she was responsible for a possible break up of two people. It's not like Ashley was stupid enough to think that Tyler would deal with things well but she didn't expect Spencer to respond the way she did. Ashley didn't care that Spencer made a point of making it clear they hadn't slept together but that was true they hadn't and probably wouldn't now she thought to herself.

"You could've just...."

"Aiden if you finish that setence I swear I will ham you in so many ways" Spencer snapped finishing her drink. Aiden took the warning and changed his thought pattern to avoid bodily harm.

"Sorry....look how about we get out of here?"Aiden offered with a friendly smile.

"That sounds good....you coming Ashley?" Spencer asked after she noticed the girl wasn't following.

"You sure?"

"Why wouldn't I want you to come?"

"Because of what just happened"

"Forget about what just hapenned...I aleady have"

"But what about Tyler?"

"Did you care about Tyler a few minutes ago when it was just you and me?"

"Not really" Ashley smiled

"Good now come with us" Spencer offered her hand which Ashley she hesitantly took following the girl out of the club. Aiden greeted them outside with Ashley's sister Kyla who was checking with the babysitter that Bailey was ok.

"Look guys I need to get home" Kyla announced as she got off the phone.

"Really?" Aiden asked clearly not wanting her to leave.

"Yea Bailey is feeling sick and is whining for me"

"Who's Bailey?"

"My Son"Kyla explained.

"You have a son?" Aiden asked shocked.

"Yep and he's sick so I need to go. It was nice seeing you again Aiden and Spencer I'll probably see you around"

"Wait Kyla....I'll drive you" Aiden offered not wanting to let the girl that he loved just dissapear into thin air again after nearly 6 years apart.

"It's ok...I'll get a cab with Ash" Kyla was offering her sister a get out clause just in case tonights drama had been too much for her but Ashley replied with a shake of the head.

"Actually I was gonna hang with Spencer a little longer"

"Ok...come on then Aid...see you later guys"

Aiden and Kyla walked off leaving Spencer and Ashley behind in complete silence. Their normal banter was something of an effort now as neither girl had imagined that they would be left in this situation especially not so soon. Ashley let out a sigh to try and break the tension which made Spencer giggle.

"So erm do you come here often?" Spencer continued to try and lighten the mood.

"Sometimes...depends what I'm in the mood for" Ashley replied playing along.

"So what are you in the mood for tonight?"

"A hot blonde" Ashley smiled as she looked up at Spencer who was alos smiling from ear to ear.

"Good luck with that" Spencer laughed as she started to walk off only to be stopped by Ashley who took hold of her arm and pulled her back towards her body. Feeling Spencer's warmth against her body filled Ashley with her normal amount of confidence and she knew that this was a great idea afterall. With that thought in her mind she kissed Spencer and forgot about the rest of the crap that had just happened. She figured that Spencer was an adult and was perfectly capable of making her own decisions plus she wanted her so much that there was very little that was going to stand in her way. After one of the most perfect kisses ever Spencer pulled away but continued trailing small kissed along Ashley's collarbone.

"So do you wanna come back to my place?" Spencer asked between kisses which were driving Ashley wild.

"Definately" Ashley gulped as she pulled Spencer towards her car. The kissing was getting more and more passionate and neither girl could control it anymore. Ashley pressed her lips hard into Spencer's pushing the girl against the hood of her car causing a slight moan from the blonde as she hit the car top. Ashley knew she had to stop this now otherwise she would end up fucking Spencer on the hood of her car in a public carpark which wasn't the best idea but once again she couldn't think straight as her need for Spencer was stronger. Running her hand down Spencer's leg looking for a sign that the other girl didn't want to go any further but there was no such thought in Spencer's mind at the moment. She groaned as Ashley's hand moved up and down her inner thigh edging closer and closer. Finally Ashley entered Spencer feeling her wetness and thrusting in a perfect motion with Spencer who was biting down on Ashley's shoulder trying to muffle her screams of pleasure. As Spencer bit harder into Ashley's shoulder she knew that she had finally hit the right spot and this was only confirmed by Spencer looking up into Ashley's now golden eyes and kissing her.

"Please take me home" Spencer begged as she wanted to do so much with Ashley and she knew that on her car wasn't the best location.

"Ok" Ashley replied with a kiss as they both scrambled for the car.


	9. Chapter 9

This is just a short chapter just so you know I haven't abandoned the story I'm just busy. Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming because they're great for my ego.

Chapter 9

Spencer eyes flew open as the high pitched noises of her cell phone filled the air forcing her to wake up. She sat up moving her body from being tangled with Ashley's without even disturbing the girl who hadn't even flinched at the sound of the phone. Spencer grabbed her phone from her purse and immediately regretted picking up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Can you not hear your door bell?" Paula yelled down the phone.

"Good morning Mother....I don't know if you've noticed but nothing works in my house any more thanks to Tyler"

"Well come let me in then" Paula demanded ignoring any bad remarks about the golden boy.

"I'm in bed can this wait" Spencer said as tried to wake a slumbering Ashley which was easier said than done.

"Spencer it's nearly midday why are you still in bed?"

"I went out with some friends last night and didn't get back til late...so you wanna pop by later?"

"Spencer Ann Carlin get down here and let me in"

Spencer tried everything to wake up Ashley but the girl was impossible to wake up.

"Be down in like a minute"

"Ashley........Ashley......ASHLEY WAKE UP!!!" Spencer had no time to be gentle or patience.

"Jesus Spencer....what's your problem?"

"My Mother is downstairs waiting for me to let her in"

"Fuck why didn't you say?" Ashley asked with a smirk only getting a pillow thrown at her in return. Ashley followed Spencer and threw on some clothes, well whatever clothes she could find which didn't include her shirt which she remembered was probably somewhere between the bedroom and the front door.

"Spencer I can't find my shirt"

"Grab one of mine...I'll go distract satan"

Spencer tried to calm her breathing as she opened the front door to a rather flustered looking Paula who was weighed down by boxes.

"What's this?" Spencer asked as Paula loaded everything into the hallway.

"Erm it's the rest of your stuff from your old room"

"Ok but can guys not just store it for me.....I don't know if you noticed but my house isn't in the best condition at the moment"

"Sorry sweetie but Tyler's parents are staying with us over Christmas so I'm turning your room into a guest room"

"Why can't you use Glenn's room?"

"Don't be silly....who's car is that in the drive?"

"My friends....why would touching Glenn's room be a silly idea?"

"What friend?" Paula asked as she started wondering through the house like a deranged sniffer dog. Ashley crept down the stairs and had managed to make herself look pretty hot Spencer thought but she also didn't look like she had just woken up.

"Hello Mrs Carlin I'm Ashley"

"How do you know Spencer and why are you here why my daughter is in bed?"

"Ashley is one of my pupils Aunties and her sister used to date Aiden"

"Lovely but why are you here?" Paula asked eyeing Ashley making her feel really uncomfortable.

"I was picking Spencer up so we can shopping for Tyler's Christmas gift" Ashley lied awkwardly with her best fake smile plastered on her face. Luckily her answer seemed to satisfy Paula Carlin for now and she continued poking around the house. Ashley didn't like this woman at all and all she wanted to do was leave but now she had dug a hole for herself.

"So Tina and George will be arriving on Sunday and they will be staying through til new year" Paula explained as she handed Spencer another box of her childhood memories.

"Did nobody think to run this by me first?" Spencer finally asked as she realised that her Christmas just took a turn for the worse.

"Well they're my friends Spencer"

"And my boyfriends parents so therefore I should get a say"

"Don't be melodramatic"

"Can you please just leave?" Spencer asked fed up of dealing with this.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked you to leave please...I have plans and you're delaying them by being here"

"Where's Tyler?"

"I have no idea...ask his parents"

"What do you mean you have no idea?"

"We had an arguement last night and I don't know where he is which is why I wish you had the decency to run your Christmas celebrations by me" Spencer was getting more and more annoyed with her interfering Mother. Spencer just wished that he would leave her alone rather than interrupting her life constantly. The only reason that Spencer was with Tyler was because of Paula Carlin and her stubborn ways.

"You'll make up...you always do honey"

"God...you are so fucking clueless Paula!!!Me and Tyler aren't happy together and we probably never will be so just stop"

"Spencer Carlin do not talk to me like that I am your Mother"

"Please just go" Spencer begged and Paula finally complied leaving an angry Spencer and a shocked Ashley stood in the hall way of a house that used to be homely and happy but was now in pieces.

"So she was scary" Ashley joked trying to lighten the mood.

"That was nothing she was toning it down because you were here"

"Lucky me....look Spence I can go if you want?"

Spencer didn't reply she just sighed while considering how she let her life get to this point. To the point where she stayed in a pointless relationship to keep her Mother happy and she ended up miserable. Spencer didn't want to drag Ashley into her drama because she liked her and wanted to get to know her but she didn't know how much the girl would be able to handle or even if she wanted to handle it.

"If you want to go Ash I wouldn't blame you" Spencer finally said hoping that she wouldn't go.

"Look Spencer nearly every part of me is screaming at me to leave now and never look back, just put this all down to good fun and great sex but then there's a tiny part of me that's thinking I like this girl"

"Those are pretty sucky odds" Spencer laughed bitterly knowing that the girl would be leaving anytime soon.

Ashley considered the options that she had and knew that bolting would be easier for her but the time she had spent with Spencer over the past few days had actually meant something to her even if she wasn't sure what that was yet. This was the first time since she had met Taylor that Ashley thought that someone might be worth the drama.

"I'm not sure what's happening between us at the moment Spencer but what I do know is that I've loved every second that I've spent with you so far even when we were arguing or sharing pointless banter and well....I wanna see where it's going" Ashley explained hoping that Spencer didn't shun her completely now for being too forward or clingy.

"You mean that?"

"Yes but I'd take me up on this offer now before I remember just how horrifying your Mother is and run back to L.A" Ashley joked putting her hand out for Spencer to take which she did removing herself from her spot on the stairs and falling into a hug with Ashley. Spencer loved how comfortable it felt to be this close to Ashley and wished that she could keep this feeling with her forever.

"She'd hunt you down anyway" Spencer giggled sharing a kiss with Ashley which felt even better than the hug Spencer thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Wow...so much for the season of goodwill" Aiden stated as he grabbed another beer for himself and Spencer. Kyla had called Ashley and demanded that she go there and Spencer was once again avoiding her boyfriend so was hiding at Aiden's.

"I haven't even spoken to Tyler for two days"

"You mean since the showdown?"

"That was years of pent up anger"

"It was pent up something and in my world we don't call it anger" Aiden giggled getting a pillow thrown at him in response.

"I guess he got the message..I mean he hasn't even called me or anything"

"And your sad about this?"

"No...not at all...I mean I feel bad that I flipped in front of his friends and that he thought I was fucking Ashley"

"But you are"

"I wasn't at that point which isn't the point"

"What is the point Carlin?"

"I have no point....in fact I'm pretty much clueless at the moment"

"You're not clueless you're just scared and calling Tyler out was the best thing you've ever done because it was selfish and it made you happy...right?" Aiden added sensing his best friend wasn't agreeing with him.

"It made me very happy actually but Christmas is only two days away and I can't deal with it"

"Don't go home for Christmas"

"That can't happen"

"Yes it can...you just need to make it happen"

"I can't avoid the whole day but maybe some of it plus you'll be there as my buffer right?" Spencer practically begged giving Aiden her best puppy dog eyes that she knew he couldn't resist.

"Yes I will be there but I refuse to be there all day"

"Same here my friend"

"So what's up with Ashley?"

"Kyla called her this morning and demanded that she go home but wouldn't say why"

"Are you two like an item now?"

"No we're just seeing what happens"

"That's open ended"

"She said she likes me...kind of" Spencer offered suddenly feeling under pressure to stick up for hpow much Ashley likes her.

"Lucky you" Aiden deadpanned.

"We've only known each other for a short while and well I do technically have a boyfriend"

"So you're going to play happy families with Tyler then?" Aiden asked getting a hesitant nod from Spencer."Are you going to tell Ashley this?" Aiden continued.

"Maybe...yes...I don't know" Spencer replied clearly flustered and unsure.

"Alright chill....let's go do this shopping crap and give your tiny brain a rest" Aiden joked pulling Spencer to his feet.

After an hour or so of wandering around the oversized mall Spencer managed to get most her present shopping out of the way and so had Aiden. Spencer had even picked out her own present from Aiden like they had done for the past few years after some failed attempts at surprises.

"I still never understand why you never liked the singing fish toy" Aiden said as the browsed the perfume department.

"Yea me neither it was just so lovely and not tacky at all Aid"

"Whatever....Spence?"

"Yea?"

"You getting Ashley a present?"

"Should I?"

"Don't ask me I've never had a boyfriend and a lesbian lover"

"I don't even know whether I should get Tyler a present....shit I hate Christmas"

"Screw Tyler but I think you should get Ashley a little something"

"Like what?!"

"What does she like?"

"Sex" Spencer said with a smile.

"Well you've already given her that slutbag so think harder"

"She used to hang out with musicians when she was younger so maybe she likes music?"

"You suck at this Carlin...."Aiden's insult as cut off by Spencer's phone ringing loudly.

"Hey you" Spencer gushed into the phone shyly.

"What you doin?" Ashley asked

"We're just at the mall about to leave I ?"

"Just seeing if you wanted to meet up now I'm free?"

"Definately...meet at mine?"

"No...I mean Tyler might turn up there and I don't wanna cause more drama than I already have. How about I meet you at Aiden's?"

"But Aiden will be there?"

"No Kyla is going to call him in bit to ask him out so we'll be alone"

"See you there"

"Kyla's going to ask you out" Spencer said putting her phone in her bag.

"What?"

"Also Me and Ashley are using your apartment tonight so you can't come home" Spencer explained further with a smile plastered on her face. As predicted Aiden's phone started buzzing and he quickly answered it.

"Hey Kyla...yea I'd love too....I'll pick you up in a hour" Aiden ended the call and noticed a text message from Ashley.

**ashleyD: Hey pretty boy don't let spencer go home at all for the next 48 holding her hostage at your place 2nite....itll be worth it xx**

Aiden closed his phone in confusion and really wished people would keep him more in the loop but trusted that this would be something nice for Spencer.

Spencer walked up the stairs to Aiden's apartment and saw Ashley sat on the floor waiting.

"Hey pretty girl"

"How long you being waiting?" Spencer asked as she let them both into the apartment.

"Not too long but it's totally worth it....wow did you buy the whole mall?"Ashley asked noticing the bags of shopping Spencer just dropped onto the sofa.

"Not exactly...I like buying people presents..it's an illness"

"Are these all Christmas Presents?"

"Yep...apartment from the dress I brought for myself to wear at Christmas"

"So will I get to see you in it over Christmas?" Ashley finally asked even though she tried to fight it as she didn't want to be too pushy with Spencer considering she didn't have idea where they currently stood. Spencer continued messing with her shopping obviously considering the question or proposition.

"I...well...I kind of do the family thing" Spencer finally answered not looking at Ashley.

"Does that mean you'll be with Tyler?"Ashley asked not keeping her cool in the slightest.

"I don't know...we haven't talked for days..well not since the other night anyway"

"Do you want to spend it with him?"

"My Mom will make me"

"Bullshit...you're an adult Spence"

"You know it's not that simple plus his parents are here for the holidays"

"Then why complicate things with this?" Ashley stated pointing between the both of them indicating that she meant their relationship.

"Because I want you and I can't help it"

"Well that's selfish Spencer"

"You told me to be more selfish"

"Yea I didn't tell you to be a heartless bitch" Ashley snapped

"Great so I follow your advice and I'm a heartless bitch?"

"I didn't expect you to go this far with it....I didn't expect you to stay with Tyler"

"I'm not with Tyler"

"Have you sat down and had the conversation?"

"Not exactly but you were there the other night, you saw what happened"

"Yea I saw you have a drunken argument with your boyfriend where you had the chance to tell him about us but you denied it....you didn't even try to explain it"

"There was nothing to explain"

"Apparently there still isn't...look I'm going to go...it was fun" Ashley gave up and went to leave but she was stopped by Spencer.

"There was nothing to explain then but there is now and I'm terrified. I don't know what this is between us but I am willing to find out Ashley. I don't want Tyler...I want you"

"Then don't spend Christmas playing happy families with him" Ashley begged challenging Spencer's confession.

"I can't do that"

"Then I can't do this...I really like you Spence but I'm not hiding in the shadows while you play the perfect straight girl for the sake of a woman who doesn't even know you and doesn't want to know you" Ashley explained as she freed her arm from Spencer's grasp and she let herself out of the apartment using all her strength not to stick around and be the one that was hidden just so she could have something from Spencer.

Spencer watched as Ashley left feeling stupid for not going after but she didn't feel she had the right to. Spencer knew she was handling the whole situation incorrectly but she had always done the right thing no matter how much she didn't want to. She knew Ashley was right and she knew deep down that she would still keep Ashley hidden while she played her role perfectly which was unfair to both Ashley and Tyler.

Ashley stormed into Kyla's completely forgetting that she had Aiden over but was reminded as she walked in on them full argument. Ashley hung back for a moment not wanting to intrude but mostly so she could be nosey distracted herself from her Spencer dramas.

"Jesus Kyla....you just fucking left how was I supposed to know!!!"Aiden yelled pacing around the room clearly pissed off.

"I didn't expect you to know but you didn't call me or anything after I left"

"You told me not to"

"Look I'm sorry but after it happened I just got on with it"

"Kyla you should've told me" Aiden finally said slightly calmer than he was before.

"I know and I'm sorry Aiden...I was so scared and I fucked up alot"

"I could've been scared with you Ky...I would've stayed with you and made it work" Aiden said taking Kyla in his arms and hugging her. Ashley had a fair idea what they were talking about but Kyla had never confirmed that information to her before.

"You wanna meet him Aiden?" Kyla finally asked pulling away from the hug.

"Do you think I'm ready?" Aiden replied nervously getting a laugh from Kyla.

"Yes you're ready and he'll love you Aiden....he's just like you"

Kyla led Aiden to the play room where Bailey was messing around with his basketball hoop.

"Hey Bails" Kyla said as she led Aiden into the playroom further.

"Hey mommy wanna play basketball?" Bailey asked dribbling the ball around a stunned Aiden.

"Bails you know I suck but I'm sure Aiden will play....he used to be on the basketball team"

"Weally?I wuv basketball Aiden"

"So do I buddy"Aiden managed clearly very emotional. Bailey passed Aiden the ball and they continued to play.

Ashley stayed out of sight hiding in the study so she could away unnoticed not wanting to ruin the moment that was happening. Slipping back into her car she mindlessly drove around not really knowing where to go without being unwanted. As she pondered her options Ashley's phone starting ringing showing her Spencer's caller i.d. Ashley considered answering the call but no matter how she wanted to talk to Spencer she needed to make it clear that she wasn't a push over but Spencer kept calling and calling.

"What Spence?"Ashley shouted into her hands free set.

"I'm sorry please come back?"

"Why?"

"Because I need you to....please just give me this chance?"

"Fine"

Ashley hung up knowing full well that no matter what Spencer said on that call she would've complied because that girl already had a hold over. Ashley was practically already there anyway which she had done during her drive without realising. Spencer buzzed Ashley up and waited for her at the door way to Aiden's apartment. Ashley couldn't miss Spencer as she was wearing a slutty santa outfit which was extremely sexy.

"Thank you for coming..now close your eyes" Spencer instructed as she took Ashley's hands leading her into the apartment.

"Merry Christmas Ash" Spencer said removing her hand from over Ashley's eyes. Ashley opened her eyes as commanded and was stunned as her eyes scanned over the room. Everywhere was covered with twinkling fairy lights, delicate decorations and candles. On the table there was a selection of chinese foods and soft drinks. The floor was covered in what looked like snow and hanging from the ceilings was snow flakes that glistened against the fairy lights.

"What is this Spencer?"

"It's Christmas"

"But it's not Christmas yet" Ashley stated slightly dumbfounded. Spencer moved so she was in front of Ashley holding her hands.

"I want to spend with Christmas with you more than I've ever wanted anything but I need to deal with Tyler and my family so I've brought Christmas to us so you'll still be there for me once I've dealt with this. I know this isn't the same thing but so far we have done nothing conventionally so I figured it would fit in with whatever we are. I really like you Ashley...like stupid amounts so please just give me until the real Christmas day and celebrate our Christmas with me now?" Spencer finally stopped talking and waited for Ashley to respond.

"Merry Christmas" Ashley finally whispered pulling Spencer into a kiss that she had been holding in within seconds of seeing her. Ashley knew that she didn't need to hear Spencer's speech because her mind was already made up she wanted this girl and would wait an eternity for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Spencer had spent the best part of the morning lying in bed with Ashley and she didn't want to leave but she was due at her parents house in just under an hour. She also needed to contact Tyler to see what the actual plan was and to see if he was actually going to turn up at all which Spencer doubted slightly.

"Don't go yet" Ashley grumbled from beneath the duvet feeling the shift in Spencer's weight as she tried to get off the bed.

"Sorry Ash I need to but I promise that I'll see you tomorrow once I've done everything I need to" Spencer explained but Ashley just pouted in responce.

"I'll bring presents" Spencer offered finally getting a smile from the sulking brunnette.

"I like presents"

"What kind of presents?" Spencer tried to be subtle with her questioning but failed miserably.

"Oh my god you haven't actually got me anything have you?"

"I totally have"

"It's ok I haven't got you anything....I don't think we're there yet" Ashley joked

"Well in that case that I don't need to go shopping"

"Hey lets not be hasty about this.....Ok I'll let you buy me a present"

"Aww how kind of you "

"I'm a giver....now kiss me" Ashley demanded.

"If I must" Spencer replied leaning in a kissing Ashley as instructed but she pulled away after a few seconds causing Ashley to pout again.

"Erm I wasn't done yet"

"Stop trying to distract me with you whiley ways Davie's....I have stuff to do and unfortunately that doesn't include you"

"You suck but luckily for you I have plans today anyway...I'm going to see Santa"

"Really?"

"Yes I'm taking Bailey so Kyla can go present shopping"

"Don't use Bailey as an excuse Davies..it's ok to still believe in Santa"

"You're funny now get dressed I have a date with a fat man in a red suit"

"Sounds sexy"

"You have no idea" Ashley giggled putting back on her clothes.

Spencer kissed Ashley good bye and they both drove off in their own cars. Spencer dialled Tyler's number hoping that he would answer which luckily he did.

"What?"

"Look Ty I know you don't want to talk to me but we need to sort stuff out"

"I know....I was planning on calling you actually do you wanna meet somewhere?"

"Coffee shop on 12th?"

"See you in 10"

Spencer reluctantly walked into the coffee shop that she had been into so many times for brunch with Tyler and she smiled at the once happy memories then she spotted him sat on the sofa at the back sipping his iced tea.

"Hey"

"Hey" Tyler replied politely.

"Look Ty...."

"You don't need to apologise Spence....we were never going to work...I always knew it and I'm sorry for everything"

"Tyler you have nothing to say sorry for....I've been lying to you for so long and I know I've hurt you"

"It stopped hurting a while when I realised that you were...you know....unhappy"

"I just wanted to keep everybody else happy....by everybody I mean my Mother but it just wasn't worth it"

"You happy now?"Tyler asked looking at Spencer properly for the first time since she walked in.

"Yes"

"Then that's all that matters Ace...if I can't make you happy then I'm glad you've found somebody that can"

"Thank you Ty....so how do you wanna do this whole famil Christmas thing?"

"I'll follow your lead"

"I have no idea how to deal with it"

"How about we just get drunk and don't turn up"

"I've considered that option numerous times but I'm pretty sure my Mom would hunt us down and sober us up"

"Yea true....look I'm fine with pretending until the end of tomorrow if that's cool with you"

"You sure it won't be weird?"

"Spencer it's going to be horribly weird but as much as our parents annoy me I don't wanna ruin Christmas for them plus I know how much shit you'll get from your Mom when you do tell her you're gay. So you may aswell get on with her for one more day"

"I was thinking maybe I just gloss over the gay thing for the next 20 years" Spencer joked mostly through being nervous.

"Hmm I think there may be a slight flaw in your plan?"

"How so?"

"I saw the way you looked at that Ashley chick and I saw it in that split second just how much you care for her and I'm an idiot so there's no hope of hiding it from your Mother. Also she's like a bloodhound when it comes to indescretion"

"How would you know?"

"Don't kill me but she saw me kissing another girl the other day which is why she tried to convince me to propose to you pretty sure she had been following me"

"God we both suck"Spencer laughed.

"Yea we're bad people so lets go lie to our families" Tyler laughed standing up and taking Spencer's hand. They laughed together as they walked out of the coffee shop.

"We going straight there?" Tyler asked as he walked Spencer to her car.

"Erm I need to run some errands quickly"

"Ok wanna meet there in an hour...we're already late so we may aswell do it in style"

"Sure but I have a question"

"Shoot"

"Are we exchanging gifts?"

"Shit I hadn't thought...I guess we should do something?"

"One gift and say we're opening the rest later?"Spencer tried ignoring the strangeness of this conversation but felt slightly overwhelmed.

"Yea that sounds cool. Look Ace try and relax it will all be over in like 24 hours" Tyler gave Spencer a weird hug and they parted ways again.

After a quick run around the smaller mall in town Spencer had found her gift for Ashley which was now well hidden in her car boot. She had even managed to get a small gift for Tyler which she had considered getting him before the shit hit the fan between them. She arrived at her parents with dread filling her stomach so Spencer decided to call Ashley quickly to calm her nerves.

"Hey Pretty girl" Ashley almost shouted down the phone.

"Hey where the hell are you?" Spencer yelled back as she was saw if Ashley could hear her over the noise in the background.

"The mall" Ashley lied.

"It sounds like somebody is building something behind you"

"Yea there's an...erm power tool demonstration at the mall"

"I'll call you later strange girl" Spencer shook her head as she hung up and mentally prepped herself for getting out of the car. Luckily Tyler pulled up his car behind hers honking his horn enthusiastically.

"Hey Ace"

"Hey"

"You're gonna have to get out of the car"

"Yep...I know"

"Want a hand?" Tyler offered kindly like he always did but there was no time for Spencer's nerves now as they had been spotted by nosy parents and they were heading over.

"Tyler, Spencer you're late" Paula noted as she approached like an evil dragon Spencer thought.

"Sorry it's my fault Paula I had to get something from the mall so we came separately" Tyler interjected.

"That's ok Tyler....Spencer Honey are you going to get of your car?"

"Sorry"Spencer mumbled as she stumbled out of the car.

"Tyler your parents are here"

"Yes I can see them....come on Spence let's go say hi" Tyler took Spencer's hand and led her up the path.

"How are you so calm?"Spencer whispered to which Tyler replied by showing her the small bottle of vodka in his pocket.

"I parked around the corner until I saw you were here" Tyler admitted as he hid the bottle again.

"You are so sharing that"

"Spencer come here"Arthur Carlin said as he walked over with his arms wide open. Spencer embraced father with genuine affection. She hadn't seen her Father for weeks due to his busy schedule at the youth centre than he ran and she missed him dearly.

"I've missed you kiddo"

"Missed you too Dad....Sorry I haven't made more of an effort but there's been a lot going on"

"I know Honey I'm just glad you're here now...we'll talk" Arthur replied with a kind smile that automatically relaxed Spencer.

"That would be great"

"How are you Tyler?" Aurther said once he pulled away from the hug with Spencer putting out his hand to shake Tyler's.

"I'm good Mr Carlin. Thank you so much for having us again"

"Yes well...we need to talk later aswell" Aurther replied giving a Tyler a look that didn't seem too friendly.

"Yes Sir"

"Who wants a drink?"

"I do" Tyler and Spencer replied in unison.


	12. Chapter 12

Once again (for like the 3rd time today) I'm sure for major delays and hope that people still have some interest in these stories. Thank you for all the reviews, adds etc it means loads xx

Chapter 12

It was only 3 hours into the day from hell and Spencer was happily tipsy and so was Tyler who had spent most the time avoiding Spencer's Dad who looked like he was going to kill the poor guy. Spencer on the other hand was hiding in her childhood tree house so far successfully avoiding her Mother apart from the initial awkward hello. Spencer spotted her Dad approaching the tree holding a bottle of wine and two glasses smiling his kind smile that always made Spencer smile.

"Permission to come up?" Arthur asked already climbing the shoddy ladders that had seen better days.

"Permission granted outsider" Spencer giggled remember the rules that her and her stupid brother had made up when they were younger having just built this tree house one summer.

"So who are we hiding from?" Arthur asked pouring some wine into the glasses and passing one to his only daughter.

"Everybody, nobody….what about you?"

"I'm just making sure your ok which I know you're not so don't spin me a line Spence"

"I'm actually happy than I've ever been but I'm not going to tell anybody"

"Well you can tell me and you will tell me"

"Me and Tyler aren't together any more….I've been unhappy for ages because.."

"Because you're gay" Arthur interrupted nearly causing Spencer to choke on her wine and fall out of the tree house at the same time.

"Why do you say that?" Spencer replied trying to act cool.

"You're my little girl and I pay attention to everything you do Honey….Tyler's a nice kid but you I knew you were too strong to keep lying to yourself Spence"

"I think I'm in love" Spencer confessed encouraged by the wine and vodka she had consumed in order to get through the day.

"What's her name?"

"Ashley….she's incredible and beautiful and she makes so happy. I can't wait for you to meet her"

"And I can't wait to meet her Honey and not to put a damper on this confession but you need to tell you Mother before she buys her wedding hat"

"I can't tell her yet….she'll ruin how good all this feels right now. I want to keep this feeling forever and I already miss her even though I was only with her this morning…I think I'm insane"

"Nah you're just in love sweetheart and it suits you. Don't worry about telling your Mom anytime soon just enjoy this feeling even though it's not going anywhere" Arthur finishes with a kiss on Spencer's head.

"Really?"

"That's what love is Honey…call Ashley and tell her you miss her. I'm going to hurry dinner a long so you can go see your girl"

"Thank you Dad…I love you"

Spencer watched as her Dad made his way into the house and she picked up her phone to call Ashley but she didn't answer so knowing that she's have to go back into the coldest Christmas house ever she climbed down from her tree house putting her best fake smile on while she missed the girl she wanted to spend this day with.


	13. Chapter 13

I am so sorry for not updating that much on all my stories but I've been away. Anyway here's an overdue update and I'll make it worth the wait I promise. Please keep the reviews coming my way and I'll keep updating as much as I can...thankies xxxx

That I would be good

Chapter 13

Spencer had been sat on the sofa still trying to avoid her Mother but it seemed that her time was up as Paula made her way across the room. Tyler had disappeared upstairs to play on the computer with Glen so Spencer had no buffer now, she would have to deal with Paula on her own.

"You're very quiet Honey" Paula noted as she sat next to Spencer.

"It's been a long day" Spencer answered downing the last of her wine.

"So did Tyler give you anything special for Christmas?"

"Nope just the usual"

"Honey you can tell me if he may be asked you an important question" Paula pushed with a smile on her face clearly expecting something or at least hoping.

"Nope nothing and he's never going to Mom"

"But you two love each other"

"Drop it Mom, I don't want to marry Tyler" Spencer snapped getting up to leave.

"Spencer Carlin where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going home; I'm tired and fed up"

"Fed up of what?"

"Of this, of you pressuring me. I don't love Tyler Mom, we're not happy now drop it" Spencer yelled just as everyone else entered the living room. Spencer looked at the shocked expressions on Tyler's parents face and on her Mothers. Not knowing what to do she just headed out the front door and climbed in her car but she had drank too much to drive and she knew that so she just sat there. After a few minutes she heard a tapping on the window and looked up to see Tyler.

"I'm sorry" Spencer said as he climbed into the car.

"Don't apologise Spencer"

"I just can't deal with her anymore"

"I get that but cut her some slack she just wants what's best for you"

"She doesn't even know me so how can she even begin to think to think that she knows what's best for me?"

"I told them that we are over"

"Oh god"

"There were tears, mostly from Paula but my parents understood. I told them that I had met somebody else if that makes you any happier" Tyler smiled.

"Have you?"

"No but I know that they would all blame you and even though we're not in love I still care about you Spencer"

"God you're so sweet Ty, I wish I could've made it work"

"Me too but I'm not an idiot as hard as that is to believe. We worked at College but we're not meant to be and that's ok because I'm glad I can count you as the girl that never was"

"You're going to make someone happy one day Tyler...if you keep it in your pants anyway"

"Sorry about that...I guess I just knew that you didn't want me but I shouldn't have cheated, I'm not that guy"

"I know you're not Ty. I need to go home and I can't go back in there"

"It's cool I'll get you a cab" Tyler smiled as he pulled out his phone. The cab arrived and Tyler waved Spencer off. She couldn't wait to get home even if it was a mess but she just wished that Ashley would answer her phone. As the cab pulled up outside of her house Spencer spotted Ashley's car and smiled to herself already feeling the stress of the day falling behind her. As she went to open the door she was stopped by Ashley opening the door.

"Welcome home..." Ashley smiled taking Spencer's hand in her own leading her into the hall way.

"How did you get in?" Spencer asked.

"Aiden gave me his key, hope you don't mind?"

"God no I'm just glad you're here"

"Well I'm glad you're here because your Christmas present is ready so close your eyes" Ashley demanded and Spencer complied with a smile. Ashley led Spencer into the front room and instructed her to open her eyes. Spencer did as she was told and when she saw the room that once looked like a bomb sight she couldn't believe her eyes. The room looked like a home again, the walls were filled in and they were decorated with a light blue colour. All the furniture was laid out perfectly just how she had wanted it.

"You did this?" Spencer finally asked after scanning her eyes over every inch of the room.

"Not exactly but I huge group of burly dudes did. I just bossed them about for most of the time and picked out the colours. If you don't like it I can totally get it change but these are the colours from the photos of this place that I found" Ashley smiled getting a kiss from Spencer.

"I love it; I can't believe you did this for me"

"Oh we're not done yet honey follow me into the dining room. Unfortunately I had no photos for this room so I winged it" Ashley explained as she pulled Spencer into the room that was once full of floor boards and paint. It was painted a light brown colour, with light blue and gold flowered wall paper on one wall. In the middle of the room was a huge table and above that was a spectacular light fitting. Along the walls were photos of Spencer, her friends and family as well one of her and Ashley.

"I know that this photo is slightly presumptuous but you looked hot so you know..." Ashley's rambling was interrupted by Spencer's lips and shared a long kiss until Ashley remembered that there was more to be seen.

"I love it all Ash, it's too much"

"Nothing is too much for you now come upstairs"

"I know there was nothing really wrong with your room but I figured a fresh start and all that" Ashley pushed open the bedroom door and revealed Spencer's new room. The walls were a dark purple with a giant black mirror on one side and loads of black and white pictures scattered around the walls. Then on the bed was a huge teddy bear holding a heart.

"You like?" Ashley asked as Spencer looked around at everything.

"I love you...I love you so much and this is incredible Ashley. You didn't need to do this..."

"I did this because I love you and when you love somebody you'll do anything to make them happy. This house made you so sad and I wanted to make it right for you" Ashley explained holding Spencer tightly.

"It's perfect...so perfect Ash. So do you wanna stay here tonight?" Spencer asked sweetly.

"More than anything in the world" Ashley smiled kissing Spencer so hard that she fell backwards onto the bed.

Okay people I can continue this or I can do a sequel maybe a few months down the line or something. Thoughts please xxx


End file.
